The Tournament
by Monicmaker
Summary: The tournament is on! Watch as your favorite Nintendo characters fight to see who is the official champion of super smash brothers!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Link POV**

Hey, you might know me, wait you don't? Well my name is Link, but you may call me the Hero of Hyrule, savior of the lovely Princess Zelda, or even the champion of Smash brothers. Yeah, I don't like to boast, but I have never lost a real battle before. Sure there were some rounds where I… lost my footings and tripped at the wrong moment causing me many deaths, but I managed to win!

Anyway, I guess I can tell you my story. Today was such a normal day; the citizens of Hyrule were practically worshipping me for destroying the evil villain Ganondorf and saving Zelda. They were giving me all sorts of sweets when I heard a knock upon my door. "Excuse me, my charming Hylians, but I have to get the door." I pushed through the crowd of Hylians and opened my door.

Outside I was greeted with the creepy little mailman standing at my door. Looking at a grown man in clothing too small for him is really disgusting.

"Why, hello there, Mr. Link! I have some mail for you today!" He said. The mailman turned and opened his little bag looking for my letter. Minutes went by, yet my letter was still lost in his little bag. He looked up at me and smiled and went back down to his bag. "I, uh, know it was in here this morning. Sorry for the inconvenience" he began to laugh a little as he continued searching.

I started getting frustrated, "I do not have time for you to play games with me. Give me my mail now, or I will leave you and your disgusting clothing as I go into my house!"

He began to mutter some words under his breath and soon pulled out a white envelope with a red logo on it. "Here you go Mr. Zero" he said with a bitter tone. I know he must have had a slip of the tongue because I know he wouldn't call me, the Hero, a zero.

When the mailman ran off to do whatever he does, I looked at the envelope. The red logo on the envelope was circular shaped with a cross in the center. I've received this letter twice before and I knew what this letter contained. I opened the envelope quickly and hastily read the letter inside.

I turned to the Hylians who were inside my home, "Well I have good news and bad news my people. The good news is I am going back to the stadium for the next Super Smash Brothers tournament." I paused, letting the Hylians cheer. Then I put my hand in the air to stop the noise, "But this also means you guys cannot praise me while I'm gone."

After all of awes were done I grabbed my sword and my shield, got onto my horse Epona, and went off on my journey to the battle arena to win the smash tournaments again.

**Princess Zelda POV**

Today, I was more agitated than ever. My friend Peach called me earlier today saying she and Mario has received their invitations to join in the smash tournaments. I even heard Link, the cocky hero he is, has received his! Will they drop me from the tournament? I know I wasn't in first place last year, or even the top ten but… that's it I'm not making it into the tournament this year.

I looked outside my window to see if the mailman was coming. He usually isn't this late. I paced in circles around my room. I HAD to be a part of the tournament. I am an important person… I have the triforce of wisdom! That should automatically allow me into the tournament.

I tried to get my mind away from Smash Bros and thought about other things. Hyrule was fine except for Link abusing the fact he was once a hero. But Link isn't a problem right now because… he was on his way to Smash Brothers tournament.

I sat down and began to worry even more now. I decided to call some friends to see if any could come over to have fun. I decided to call Samus first. "Hey Samus, it's me, Zelda"

"Hey, Zelda," Samus said, "are you going to be at the smash tournament this year? I just got my invitation"

I tensed "Well, I'm still waiting for my invitation."

"Oh," Samus paused for a few seconds "well I know you will return this year, everyone loved you last year!"

I thought back to how I performed last year. As Zelda, I was a clumsy mess that would always screw up with my magic; but when I transformed into sheik, I felt like I could take on any challenge face any opponent and win, which I never did. I was the laughing stock of last year.

"Yeah, they all loved me" I lied.

"Well I got to go. See you at the tournaments!" I hung up and threw myself onto my bed with my face in my pillow. After what seemed like forever, I heard a slight knock on my door. I got up quickly hoping it was my nurse maid Impa with the letter, but I was met with a little blonde headed boy.

"Hello, is this princess Zelda?" He looked up at me. He was kind of cute in a kitty sort of way. He had big eyes and a small body.

"Why, yes it is." I said carefully. "Why are you asking?"

"I found your mail, and I came here to bring it to you." He stared at me studying me as if we have met before. The strange thing was the only person that was allowed to walk through Hyrule castle at anytime was Link.

I grabbed the envelope, "Why thank you, young lad" I opened the envelope and jumped with glee. "Yes! Yes! Yes!" I was invited to the smash tournaments again!

I looked down at the small boy still staring at me but he didn't seem bewildered at my excitement. "You can go now, little boy" I told him.

"Oh no, I was invited too." He pulled out another letter similar to mine. "I was wondering if you wanted me to give you a ride on my boat to the arena. Oh I forgot to introduce myself; my name is Link."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Toon Link POV**

Am I scary? Ever since I entered Hyrule castle, everyone stared at me as if I was a freak. I can't blame them though; I look different from everyone else. I've been to Hyrule castle before but this place was so foreign to me. Everyone looked so different and the architecture changed so much. I felt more uncomfortable here than ever.

Then I found Tetr- Princess Zelda. I hoped that I would meet the Zelda I knew but no luck.

Anyway, as the princess led us out of the castle, she forced herself to look forward as if she's trying to avoid looking at me, which I can't blame her for doing so. When we arrived at the front doors of the castle, the guards opened the doors and pushed me out side.

"All I need is another Link in this world. Please, just go away." she said shutting the door leaving me outside. On the other side of the door I heard the Princess scream, "Someone get Peach on the phone please, and tell her to come get me. I'm not in a good mood right now and whoever let the little boy in is in serious trouble!"

"I want to go home" I whimpered. Then I remembered that I couldn't go home until I win this tournament and I couldn't win by crying. I sucked in my tears and went back to the lake where my boat was.

When I reached my boat, I set my sails, played my wind waker, and I was off. The Super Smash Bros. Tournament arena should take around thirty minutes to reach at high speeds.

When Hyrule castle was out of sight I felt a little relieved. I was away from the pressure of everyone there and especially Zelda. There was something that bothered me though, the princess couldn't look at me after I told her my name and she said something about another Link in this world. I'm pretty sure Link is not a common name, but then I felt a chill go down my spine. This is a different Zelda than my Zelda, could there be another link?

While thinking about this, I lost focus and almost ran into a stray rock. I had to do a tight turn almost capsizing me. "I really need to keep focus or I'll be out of the tournament before I get there."

After about fifteen minutes on the sea I began to see a blue blur. No not the sea. I'm not crazy, I think. I couldn't actually describe the object. I tensed. Whatever that thing was, it was coming straight at me.

"No, no, no, no, no!" I screamed. I tried to pull out my wind waker but the thing was too fast. I covered my eyes knowing my boat was going to crash, but instead, I heard a big tearing noise and the boat stopped moving forwards and bobbed up and down.

"Come on, kid, I could've crashed into your boat multiple times now, step it up!" I uncovered my eyes to see who was now on my boat. To my surprise, I found the last thing I would have suspected, a blue porcupine. "Well, aren't you going to talk?" the porcupine said impatiently.

"Uh, well, hello there, Mr. Porcupine, I-I'm Link." I stuttered. "H-how did you manage to get here in the middle of the sea?"

"Hey hey, hey, who are you calling a porcupine? I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, H-E-D-G-E-H-O-G." While he sounded annoyed, he had a positive expression, which made him look creepy.

"I am the fastest thing alive!" He began praising himself and then paused and looked at me as if I suddenly became interesting. "Uh- who are you again?"

"I'm Link"

He stared at me a little longer and began to laugh, "Hahaha! Very funny kid, I met the real link and you are not him. Now what's your real name?"

"My name is Link. I told you this. Now, please, can you leave my boat, I have some place to go." I turned my attention to my sail which was torn."My sail! I have no way of getting to the tournament now!"

I turned to the interloper on my boat, tears staining my eyes. He sat there as if nothing has happened. "You know if you weren't too slow, you could've gotten your boat out of the way of my jump and you could be at the Smash Bros tournament right now."

"Wait how do you know about the Smash Bros Tournament?" I asked

"Well, you see, this is my second year being invited to Smash" He said arrogantly.

There was no way I could get to Smash Bros by myself the only other person who can get off of this boat was Sonic. I choked back my anger and sadness and asked the hedgehog in the politest way I could, "Can you please carry me to the tournament, Sonic?"

Sonic thought for a few seconds and sighed, "Fine"

**Sonic the Hedgehog POV**

How do I say this? Oh I know a way, this kid is heavy! I am Sonic the Hedgehog, the fastest thing alive. I shouldn't be carrying this boy across the sea. I noticed we were going extremely slow speed, at least fifty miles per hour, "Boy what do eat? I'm going at a snails pace, and Sonic don't do slow!"

I looked over at the boy on my back, waiting for him to say something. Instead, I found him sitting there quietly deep in thought about something.

I forced myself to retain a speed that someone the name of sonic should retain, around 100 miles per hours. The breeze felt amazing hitting my face, the open world and I that's how I loved it. I looked up at the sky; it was getting dark. If I am going to make it to the tournament on time I would have to get to the arena soon. I don't want to end up making the kid late like I was last year.

Minutes later, I saw lights puncture through the sky and I knew I was near the arena. I'm going to be running like crazy in there! "Hey kid," He didn't reply so I looked back at him; he was fast asleep on me. "KID, GET UP!" I screamed at the boy.

He woke with a start and slipped into the water. The boy was now flailing his arms blindly trying to grab anything he could to help him out. I turned trying to get him but he grabbed my leg, pulling me down with him. I was so close to the tournaments yet I am going to die by a little boy pulling me into the sea. Did I mention I hated water?


	3. Chapter 3

**Princess Peach POV**

Okay, I guess it's time for me to begin my story. Now how do I begin? Oh yes, I know, I can begin at the part where my darling friend Zelda had called me. Oh my, she was such a mess. She needed to learn how to relax like me.

"Hey Peach, I need you to come pick me up for the smash tournament, I just cannot believe what happened today. I saw this boy who claimed to be link! Thinking about this is giving a head ache. Maybe I shouldn't go.." Zelda complained.

"Shush, dear, I'll come over at noon, and help you through you dilemma" I tried calming down the girl. She was such a young princess in charge of a kingdom; I cannot blame her for worrying so much.

I hung up the phone and turned to my many toad servants. They were all lollygagging around talking with each other and not getting me ready for Smash Bros. This needed to change. "Um, excuse me toads, but you are here to serve me, your ruler. Now unless you guys hurry, I will never make in time and you know how I get when I'm mad."

Let's say my message got them working. In no time, I was in the best dress the mushroom Kingdom could find, which wasn't hard since I already owned it. My hair was made and my make-up was done. Who says a girl can't look her prettiest while in a scuffle?

I was escorted outside to my limousine by my escort toad. As escort toad opened the door of the limo, I was met with my favorite plumber, Mario, looking downward towards his hands. I stood there waiting for him to praise me for my extravagant looks but he wouldn't look up at me.

"Ahem." I cleared my throat.

Mario jumped as if he was given a shock and realized I was standing outside waiting for him to say anything. "Oh hello, Princess Peach, you look lovely today." He said.

"Why thank you, Mario." I thanked him.

I sat down in the limousine and our ride began. Mario went back to staring at his hands as if they had become more interesting than me. There must have been something wrong. We princesses are good at telling other's emotions. "Mario, are you ok? " I asked. He wouldn't answer my question, which annoyed me. "You know, Mario, I find that it is incredibly rude to ignore royalty."

"I am sorry, Princess, but Luigi said he never got his letter to return. We are the Mario brothers and without him I'm just Mario." Mario looked up at me again. He looked so pitiful in this sad state of his that it made me feel sad for him, even if I didn't think much of his brother. Sure Luigi helped Mario from time to time to save yours truly but he was a coward. That wasn't very appealing at all.

"My poor dear, I wish I could help you, I really do, but Luigi had no chance of returning after all. He was second to last place if you can remember. That's not very good for the ratings for him to return, Honey." I said.

Mario looked up at me with a stern face. He has never given me such a face before. Did I say anything that offended him?

"Listen, Princess" Mario glared at me intently. "My brother may not be the best fighter but I don't need you criticizing him when he helped rescue both of us in the past." He paused and looked outside of the limousine window. "Where are we going? We were supposed to be at the tournament by now."

"Princess Peach told me to visit Hyrule castle to pick up a guest," the toad driving us up front said.

Mario tried to stand up in protest and hit his head on the ceiling. "Ouch! Stop the car. I'm getting out."The toad stopped at Mario's command. "I am not going to Hyrule again. That guy Link gets on my nerves." Mario exited the limousine before he closed the door he said, "If Luigi was going to Smash Bros. this year he would beat you easily." He slammed the door and began to walk away.

The toad looked back at me unsure on what to do. "Princess do I wait for Mario to return? I mean, we aren't picking up Link so he can join us, right?"

"Leave the plumber out there to walk to the tournament he never deserved to be with royalty anyways." I said trying to keep a princess posture and etiquette, but he made it so hard. "How long is it until we reach Hyrule Castle?"

"Well, it'll be about ten minutes"

"Make it five minutes or else I will have a new practice dummy for the tournament." The toad shook a little and hit the gas and we were off towards Hyrule Castle. The tone a girl can take on makes all the difference!

**Mario POV**

What gives the Peach the right to talk about Luigi like that? I mean, he IS my brother, and I should stand up for him. Maybe I acted too a little to rational in the limo. I decided to go back to the limo and apologize to Peach, but she sped off leaving me to walk. At least I won't be around Link. He has always gotten on my nerves with his egotistical attitude.

I began to walk in the direction I believe the competition would be held at. It was a nice day; the breeze from the ocean had cooled me. The wind became stronger and I began to shiver. What was the source of such a strong wind? I looked at the sea and I saw a blue blur gliding over the water. Looking at the blur reminded me of a bad memory I have with this one guy, no he was a hedgehog. I decided to continue my journey, avoiding the water.

I haven't walked to the event in years. The last time I walked I was with my best friend Yoshi. Well, I was actually riding Yoshi that time. Thinking about him made me feel bad. If Luigi didn't make it into the competition, would Yoshi be kicked out as well? I dismissed the negative thoughts and walked along.

Then I thought about Bowser. I would be fine with him gone. In fact, I would love that. He always caused trouble for everyone there anyways; but I would miss getting a chance to knock King Koopa out of the park again!

"I can't just walk there now when I have my hopes up!" I said and I was off. I ran faster than I ever could. I couldn't wait to get to the tournament now especially to see who would be here this year. I didn't feel cold anymore, I was too hype in anticipation.

Before I knew it, I could see the battle arena in the distance. I was so close to it that I had to sprint faster. As I got closer, I began to see a horse standing in front of the gate. I don't remember anyone owning a horse. Soon, I was face to face with the horse in front of the arena. The horse didn't seem to have its master with it at the moment so I just ignored it.

As I entered the arena I was met with the best pink marsh mallow in the world, Kirby.

"HIIIIIII" He exclaimed. He was such a man (or thing?) of words.

"Hey, Kirby," I said. "It's nice seeing you here once again, but I have a question for you. Have you seen anyone else come here, like Yoshi, or my little brother?"

Kirby looked up at me and pointed towards one of the hallways.

"Thanks Kirby!" I ran into the hallway expecting to see one of my friends. I couldn't wait to see which would be here.

At the end of the hallway was a door leading to a dark room. As I entered I searched for a light switch. If there was one, I was looking in the totally wrong area since the wall was smooth. Since I couldn't find a light switch I decided to call out to see if anyone was in here. "Luigi? Yoshi? Are you in here? Its'a me, Mario."

Nothing happened. I then felt as if a thousand pound weight had just fallen on top me. I had gotten my hopes up too much and now I knew neither of them would be returning.

Then the lights came on. Before me, I saw Bowser, my arch rival.

"No why would you leave now Mario? I might as well finish you off right now before the tournament starts." Bowser said. I know he was trying to be threatening but I wasn't in the mood for this anymore.

"Listen Bowser, I'm not in a good mood right now. We can fight later. In fact, next time you capture peach, you can keep her." I said as I walked out the door to the hallway.

Bowser began to roar and chased after me. "No! We are going to fight now. I don't care about Peach all I want is your blood!"

"Get away!" I ran down the hallway to the area where I met Kirby. Kirby began to run away, but not from Bowser and I. He ran towards the sea, looking alarmed.

Bowser stopped chasing me and looked over at the marshmallow. "What is he staring at?" He roared.

I began looking into the part of the sea where Kirby was staring at. Then I got the message. There was a little kid out there by himself drowning.


	4. Chapter 4

**Mario POV**

I began to run towards the sea when Bowser stepped in front of me, blocking my path.

"You aren't going out there without a fight with me, plumber." He said.

"Forget your battle, someone's about to drown, yet you want to fight! What is wrong with you?" I pushed past him and continued towards the water. Off in the distance, I heard my enemy yelling in rage and say he'll get me later, but I didn't bother to think about him at the moment.

Before I knew it, I was swimming towards the boy in the sea. Adrenaline coursed throughout my body as I began to get closer to the drowning boy. The waves were unnaturally strong and I was being pushed back to shore, away from the kid. As I got closer, I began noticing the outfit the kid was wearing.

He was wearing all green with a familiar green cap on his head. I was now at arm's reach of the boy, yet I hesitated in saving him. He reminded me of Link, the only person I despised more than Bowser. 'I could turn back right now and leave him out here.' I thought to myself. Instantly, I felt horrible for even thinking of leaving him out here. I was supposed to be a hero, yet I was thinking of leaving a child to die.

I grabbed the kid, who wasn't moving at all, and began swimming towards shore. Even with the currents pushing me in the right direction, the kid was weighing me down. I had to force myself to stay afloat as we got closer to shore. I looked back at the boy and saw something clinging on to his leg.

Whatever that was, it was slowing us down and I needed to get it off quickly. I propped the boy so that he was floating face upwards and swum to his leg. After getting a closer look, I saw that a glove was tightly gripped to his leg. I pulled away the glove, which was connected to a body. Instantly, the eyes opened and I was met with one of my old rivals, Sonic the hedgehog. Nowadays, he was more of a nuisance than an enemy. Sonic quickly grabbed the kid's leg again to remain buoyant.

"Look who it is," Sonic sneered, "the fat plumber from the mushroom kingdom. I can't wait to wait to destroy you in the smash tournaments this year! Hmmm… where is your shadow, I mean brother?"

"He… couldn't make it." I lied. "What are you doing out in the sea? I thought you couldn't swim."

"The sea is the fastest way the tournament from my place, and I don't do boats. They're too slow, like yo-" Before he could finish his sentence, the hedgehog sank underneath the waves like a brick, carrying the little boy. I quickly grabbed them both and began to swim towards shore, trying to keep both of their heads above the water.

Once I reached shore, I was extremely sore, but I had still had the boy to worry about. Kirby ran over to my side as I began checking his pulse. When I felt the beating of his heart I began to relax. I turned to my marshmallow friend and said, "Good news, he'll be fine."

"Yay!" Kirby exclaimed.

"Have you forgotten about me? I almost drowned!" Sonic said groggily. He stood up and started brushing the dirt off of him. "Never going near water again." Sonic looked up at the stadium. "I made it. I, Sonic the freaking Hedgehog have made it to smash bros! I am not late this time either. It's time for me to go register my spot in. Talk to you guys later on the battle field. I hope that link pretender gets better. Bye!" Before I knew it, he was off in the stadium, leaving a blue trail behind him.

After Sonic left, I was alone with Kirby, and this kid dressed up as link. Maybe he was some sort of fan of Link who loved to dress up as him. Fans did this all of the time so I didn't think much of it. I carried the boy inside and laid him down on a bench.

Then, I noticed the piece of paper had fallen out of his pocket on the trip inside. I went back to go get it.

Normally, I wouldn't look at other's personal things, but the design of the paper was oddly familiar. In fact, when I picked it up, I realized it was the invitation letter to the smash bros tournament. When I walked back to Kirby and the boy, my curiosity had gotten the best of me and I began to read the letter aloud. "You are invited to join in the Super Smash Bros tournament, Link, as a newcomer."

I felt a chill down my spine. The paper dropped from my hands and Kirby scrambled to pick it up and read it himself. When he was done reading, he looked up at me with an expression of disbelief.

"So, his name is Link." I said. "If he's anything like the other Link, we're going to have a problem." I couldn't believe there was another link. I couldn't even take one being here, but two? The kid couldn't even make it here unharmed, how would he expect himself to win?

Kirby began tugging at my shirt.

"What do you want?" I said. My tone must have been more aggressive than I meant it to be, because Kirby had an expression of shock. "I'm sorry." I apologized. "What did you want me for anyway?"

"I think I can answer that."

I turned around to see the Link I know standing in front of a hallway, arms crossed, as if we interrupted him from his activities.

Link started walking over to us. "Mario, Mario, Mario. It's nice seeing you again, old friend."


	5. Chapter 5

**Luigi POV**

"I don't have to go if you don't want me to Luigi" Mario said. He was such a nice brother, offering to stay; but I knew he wanted to go to the smash tournaments and I would hold him back if I told him to stay.

"Go," I said.

Mario looked at me with uncertainty. "Are you sure, Luigi?"

"Yeah, win for the both of us. And maybe the mailman forgot my letter in his bag. He would come back, give me my invitation, and…" I stopped myself from continuing. I couldn't give myself false hope. I would just be leading myself into disappointment. "Just go."

"Okay, I'll go. I'll win this for the Mario brothers." He said cheerfully yet I could still hear a hint of doubt in his voice. I led Mario towards the door and he was gone. I watched him as he walked to the mushroom Kingdom then sat down on my couch.

I tried to not be disappointed in not making it into Smash Brothers by watching TV. It didn't help that, while changing channels, I came across multiple stations preparing to air the games on TV. I turned the TV off and decided to call my girl Daisy and tell her about what happened. She didn't answer. Oh well.

I was officially bored.

Then I got an idea. I could surprise Mario by going to watch him fight from within the stands! Even if I couldn't play I could still cheer my brother on. The idea was too perfect to be true. I rushed out the door and headed towards the smash arena. Even though it was a bright and shiny day, it was becoming a little windy outside, but that didn't stop me. I was going to support my big bro and nothing was going to stop that.

Soon, the stadium was in my view and I pushed on. It was still far away, but I ran as if it was ten feet away. In the distance I saw a red figure going out deep into the sea. For a moment, I thought that it was Mario out there, but it couldn't be. He should be with peach. I continued running.

Suddenly, I began to feel the strain of running for so long. I decided to sit down and take a break; the smash tournaments wouldn't be starting in at least forty minutes. I collapsed to the ground. I began noticed how drained I actually was. My legs were exhausted, my feet ached, and my arms drooped down to my sides. Sweat trickled down my face. I pulled off my hat and started fanning myself.

Once I was all set, I stood back up and continued to the stadium, now at a jog. The red figure I once saw at the sea was now gone and the sky had become a light shade of pinkish-orange. Have I been laying down for that long? I had no time to question this; I was going to be late for smash brothers if I didn't hurry up. I pushed myself to run and before I knew it I was outside the stadium.

Then I remembered something. I have never been through the visitors' entrance. I was in front of the fighters' entrance and I was no longer a fighter. I slumped down to the ground. "Stupid, stupid, stupid," I muttered to myself when I began to hear someone talking from within the stadium.

"Yes, I know how you feel right now, Mario, being shocked to be in the same area as a true hero. I feel that way every morning when I look into my mirror." I jumped. That voice belonged to Link.

I peaked inside to see Link talking to my brother and Kirby. I wanted to run up to Mario and give him a big bear hug, but I couldn't. I didn't want Mario to think I had gotten my invitation when I didn't.

"Wait, Princess Peach said she was picking up you and Zelda at Hyrule Castle." Mario said. His voice was filled with resentment.

"Well, it's very hard not to notice my horse outside." Link said calmly. "I know you aren't blind, but the way you played last year in the finals was very foolhardy of you."

A horse? I turned to look back and there it was a gigantic, mahogany horse. But its looks weren't the thing that had caught my attention. The horse smelled horrendous. I felt like I was about to faint so I held my breath.

When I turned back, Mario looked as if he was about to burst. I have never seen him this mad, even when he confronts Bowser. It kind of scared me. Mario opened his mouth, as if he was about to speak when he was interrupted by the ringing of a bell. I remember this bell from previous years; it was the ten minutes bell.

"Oh look at the time, I'm sorry but we have to leave you, 'Mr. Hero.'" Mario said sarcastically.

Mario began to walk away from Link when he turned around and looked at a bench. As if on cue, a little boy sat up and began coughing. He was dressed as Link, so I guessed he was some fan, but what was he doing in there?

Mario looked amazed too. Kirby had fallen backwards and couldn't get up. The only person who didn't seem to be affected by this was Link.

Link walked over to the boy and bent over to meet his face. "Why, hello there, little boy. You're wearing a very, very nice outfit today. I love it when fans do sort of thing this for me. Now run along now. Your hero has to practice for the big games."

The boy remained silent. Even thought there were multiple people in the room, he was concentrated on Link solely. I had the feeling he was more than some fan of his. I felt like they had a personal connection, yet Link acted as if they have never met before.

Another bell had gone off. This bell represented a five minute warning.

"I'm sorry I have to run along now, little man." Link bent down and ruffled the boy's hair and walked further into the arena. Soon, he turned around a corner and was gone.

There was an awkward silence in the room. Mario stood there, not knowing what to do next. Kirby was looking at Mario expectantly. The boy was still sitting there, now looking down at the ground. He was muttering something I couldn't hear.

Soon Mario broke the violence. "So, your name is Link, right?"

"Yes" he said silently. Did I hear a hint of sadness in his voice?

"That's interesting," he said. "I think this is yours." He handed over a piece of paper to the boy.

Once he saw the paper, the boy's face brightened. "Thank you! I had forgotten about my invitation for the tournament. The last time I saw this was…" He paused and looked left and right in alarm. "How did I get here? Where's Sonic?"

Another bell went off. The one minute warning.

"We can talk about this later. The smash brothers tournament is about to begin. Come on!" Mario helped the boy up and they were off.

I had so many questions right there yet no way to get an answer now.

I stood up and went off to find the other entrance.


End file.
